GetAmped2
GetAmped2 ist ein Free-to-play massively multiplayer beat'em up Onlinespiel, das von der japanischen Firma CyberStep entwickelt und vertrieben wird. Das Spiel wurde in verschiedenen Ländern offiziell gestartet, u.a. in Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam, Korea, auf den Philippinen und in Nordamerika,Japanese Game Developers @ GC 2011, Japan External Trade Organisation. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012.GetAmped2 Philippines. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. und wird in weiteren Ländern, wie der EU, Deutschland und Frankreich auf den offiziellen Start vorbereitet, befindet sich aber noch in der Beta-Testphase.2nd GetAmped2 EU CBT starts on 29th Nov!, GetAmped2 Portal Europa, 28. November 2012. Abgerufen am 28. November 2012. Weltweit wird das Spiel von mehr als 26 Millionen registrierten Nutzern gespielt.Lasst uns nen witzigen, leichten Kampf machen! GetAmped2 Service startet., Dengenki Online, 6. November 2008. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. GetAmped2 ist der Nachfolger des Spiels GetAmped, das in Nordamerika unter dem Namen Splash Fighters bekannt ist. Der größte Unterschied zwischen den beiden Spielen liegt darin, dass in GetAmped2 viel größeren Wert auf den Geselligkeitsfaktor gelegt wurde und die Handlungsstränge und Hintergrundgeschichte viel weiter entwickelt wurden. Den Spielern soll damit ein Spielerlebnis ähnlich der MMORPGs ermöglicht werden.GetAmped2 European Server Closed Beta Test, MMO ABC, 1. Dezember 2011. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. Außerdem wurden verschiedene NPCs mit den Stimmen berühmter japanischer Synchronsprecher vertont, u.a. Kazuya Tatekabe, Rie Kugimiya, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Akio Ōtsuka, Asami Shimoda, Tomoko Kaneda, Kappei Yamaguchi, Takehito Koyasu, Miki Itō, Shigeru Chiba and Norio Wakamoto.Character Introduction (Synchronsprecher & Hörbeispiele), GetAmped2 Portal Japan. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. Es gibt auch einen Online-Manga bestehend aus mehreren Kapiteln, in dem einige der NPCs des Spiels vorkommen.GetAmped2 Online Manga. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. Geschichte GetAmped2 spielt im Jahre 2120, fast ein halbes Jahrhundert nachdem die Menschheit zum ersten Mal das Sonnensystem verlassen hat und mit intelligenten extraterrestrischen Wesen und der intergalaktischen Organisation Galaktische Föderation in Kontakt getreten ist. Als diese Neuigkeiten die Erde erreichten, brach der sogenannte Uniport-Krieg über die Frage aus, ob die Erde der Galaktischen Föderation beitreten solle oder nicht. Letzten Endes trat die Erde der Galaktischen Föderation bei und zur Feier ihrer 20jährigen Mitgliedschaft wurde der Bau einer schwebenden Satellitenstadt namens Wingdom begonnen. Diese schwebende Stadt sollte eine gigantische Zurschaustellung zukünftiger Wissenschaft werden, und sollte von einem Konsortium von Firmen der Erde und des Weltalls gebaut werden. Kurz nach Baubeginn jedoch, ging das Management pleite und der Bau wurde gestoppt. Dann übernahm die Firma GAI mit einem überraschenden Übernahmeangebot Wingdom und setzte den Bau fort. Da die exakte Summe des Deals nie öffentlich gemacht wurde, sorgt sie bis heute für anhaltende Spekulationen. Als die Firma GAI die Konstruktion von Wingdom beendet hatte, organisierte sie das erste GetAmped Turnier. An diesem Turnier nahmen Kämpfer aus der gesamten Galaxie teil, um den stärksten unter ihnen zu bestimmen. Es endete mit dem Sieg eines Kämpfers namens Bon Seagal. In Vorbereitung des nächsten Turniers wurden noch mehr extraterrestrische Kämpfer zur Teilnahme eingeladen und großangelegte Umbauarbeiten an Wingdom durchgeführt. Wingdom und sein erfolgreiches Turnier haben aber auch Neid und Missgunst in anderen Staaten geweckt und es gibt Gerüchte einer Verbindung zu der mysteriösen Terrororganisation namens Val Shark Armee, die seit neuestem Angriffe auf Wingdom verübt. Gameplay Am Anfang des Spiels wird ein Charakter erstellt, wobei die Spieler aus verschiedenen Charakterstilen wählen können, die ihrem Charakter je unterschiedliche Stärken und Schwächen verleihen, wenn es um solche Attribute wie Stärke, Technik oder Verteidigung geht. Es gibt unterschiedliche Kampftechniken, und eine große Auswahl an Waffen, unter anderem Keulen und Granaten, können für Angriffe auf die Feinde genutzt werden.Malthouse, Scott. GetAmped2. Thirteen1, November 2010, Issue 32, pp.6ff. Die Charaktere können auch mit Accessoires ausgestattet werden. Accessoires verleihen Spezialfähigkeiten und -angriffe, und können mit anderen Materialien synthetisiert werden, um neue zu erschaffen.GetAmped2, Free MMO Gamer. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. Spielmodi Es gibt drei Spielmodi, den Turniermodus, den Wächtermodus und den Straßenkampfmodus. Im Turniermodus können Spieler entweder eins-gegen-eins oder gegen maximal 8 Spieler im Einzelkämpfermodus oder Teamkampfmodus kämpfen. Im Wächtermodus können Missionen bestritten werden und die Spieler kämpfen gegen NPCs, entweder alleine oder in Teams von bis zu vier Spielern zur selben Zeit in der selben Mission. Im Straßenkampfmodus kann hemmungslos gegen bis zu 20 andere Spieler gekämpft werden. Es gibt drei Arenen und da es keine Zeitbeschränkung gibt, werden Spieler danach belohnt, wie gut sie während der Zeit, die sie im Straßenkampfmodus verbracht haben, gekämpft haben.Altay, Erhan, GetAmped2 Review, MMO Huts. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. Customization GetAmped2 hat Features wie editierbare Skins und Avatare. Im Spiel haben die Spieler vielfältige Möglichkeiten, ihren Avatar so zu gestalten, wie sie ihn gerne hätten. Mit dem Editor im Spiel und dessen Polygon- und Texturbearbeitungsfunktionen können nicht nur die Skins, sondern die gesamte äußere Form des Avatars verändert werden. Der Avatar kann also auch nach dem Vorbild einer berühmten Anime- oder Cartoonfigur erstellt werden. Die Spieler können die Skins, die sie gemacht haben, auch mit anderen Spielern tauschen oder sie von der offiziellen Webseite herunterladen.Malthouse, Scott. GetAmped2. Thirteen1, November 2010, Ausgabe 32, pp.6ff. Außerdem können die Spieler ihren in-game MyRoom mit KDJ-Plus ausstatten, einer authentischen Musikerschaffungssoftware, mit der die Nutzer ihre eigene Musik erschaffen und sie mit anderen teilen können. KDJ-Plus hat einen Synthesizer, einen Pattern-Sequenzer und kann auch genutzt werden, um Musik zu bearbeiten, indem Datenkomponenten von Phrasen, Pattern, Klang und anderen Liedern kopiert und eingefügt werden.GetAmped2 KDJ-Plus. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. KDJ-Plus ist eine abgespeckte Version der Software, die CyberStep als Teil ihrer tragbaren DAW KDJ-One Audio Workstation auf den Markt gebracht hat.CyberStep KDJ-One Mobile Audio Workstation. The Music Trades, January 2012, Vol. 159, No. 12, p. 140 Kommunikation In GetAmped2 haben die Spieler während des Spiels die Möglichkeit, eine Reihe von animierten Emotionen dazu zu nutzen, ihren Charakter zu animieren, oder ihn sich hinsetzen zu lassen. Es gibt im Spiel auch eine E-Mail- und eine Chatfunktion, die den Spielern auch während Missionen oder im Teamspiel als Kommunikationsmittel zur Verfügung steht. Der Chat hat vier Modi und erlaubt Spielern, sich mit anderen Spielern in ihrer nächsten Nähe, mit allen Spielern in der Umgebung, mit den Mitgliedern ihres Teams oder ihrer Gilde, sowie sich im Privatchat mit einem anderen Spieler zu unterhalten. Außerdem können Spieler Gilden bilden und andere Spieler als Mitglieder einladen. Gildenmitglieder haben auch Zugang zu einem Gilden-BBS, in dem nur Gildenmitglieder etwas eintragen oder lesen können.GetAmped2 Community Guide. Abgerufen am 20. November 2012. Quellen Weblinks * GetAmped2 Trailer auf Youtube * TeT, CyberSteps Präsident Rui Sato erklärt: „Wir verfolgen neue Projekte mit Überzeugung.“, 4Gamer, 12. November 2007. * Ichiyō, Wie laufen die Kämpfe bei den Dritten GetAmpedX Weltmeisterschaften? „GetAmped World Festival 2010“ Eventreportage, 30. August 2010. * Ichiyō, Das Ziel sind fortlaufende Events und Entwicklungen des Services in Übersee. Interview zur zukünftigen Planung mit CyberSteps Präsident Satō., 4Gamer, 3. September 2010. * GetAmped2 Europa * GetAmped2 Nordamerika * GetAmped2 Japan * http://www.cyberstep.eu/ * http://www.cyberstep.com/